


硅谷夜未眠

by charlotte_vesper



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, Sean Parker/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

ep.01

Eduardo Saverin难得来硅谷，也难得在硅谷的中餐馆里吃饭。坐在他对面带着细框眼镜的，是一位最近刚刚熟悉起来的投资人，Aaron Sullivan，三十三岁，有一段失败的婚姻，斯坦福商学院毕业。说到底他俩人生轨迹挺重合的，原本就是同行，因为谈得来所以也算得上朋友。

中餐馆总是有些千篇一律的存在，喧哗热闹的常客，意味不明的字画和口味鲜明的菜肴。Eduardo并不喜欢中餐，原因他自己也说不清楚，顶着对方的目光只好拿着筷子潦草地吃一块太过油腻的陈皮鸡肉。

他对面的Aaron Sullivan倒是很享受这种氛围，一边吃着鱼片一边和Eduardo讨论起了最新的风险投资项目，点评犀利如鱼片里的油泼尖辣椒，丝丝入味。

空气里弥漫着一股让人安心的饭菜味，一切都正常得不能再正常，仿佛电影里安详和睦的长镜头一样一点点往后推着。

只一瞬间。

中餐馆的门被谁推开了。

Aaron Sullivan原本兴致盎然的话语戛然而止，目光紧紧地盯着Eduardo身后一隅，甚至放下了筷子，神色几分凝重。

Eduardo扭头，第一眼只看见了阔别五年的Mark Zuckberberg，卷毛手插口袋站在中餐馆门口，正好和他四目相对。

两人都是微微一愣。

Eduardo反应了一秒才发现Sean Parker也在，他看上去明显喝过了不少酒，正在朝自己这里气势汹汹地一个箭步冲了过来。

“Wardo！”

Mark的声音传来时已经来不及了，一道劲风从Eduardo的面前飞了过来，狠狠地砸中了他的鼻梁。

Aaron Sullivan的怒吼随即爆发。

“Sean Parker你这个混蛋在干什么！”

Eduardo捂着鼻子，有大概那么一分钟他疼得脑袋里嗡嗡作响完全失去意识，缓了缓才后知后觉地发现，自己被Sean Parker给狠狠打了一拳。

还没等Eduardo有所反应，Aaron Sullivan比他还激动，蹭地一下子从椅子上站了起来，揪着Sean Parker的衣领给他也以牙还牙来了一拳，Aaron力气不小，打得人嘴角马上就发红了。Sean Parker不甘示弱，硬是撑着眼前的金星一伸手把Aaron Sullivan不知道几千美金一副的细框眼镜给扯了下来还反手狠狠抽了人一耳光，啪的一声整个餐馆都听见了。

这是什么情况。

挨了一拳的Eduardo傻了，Mark的大脑也当机了。在场所有的顾客基本都盯着他们这个角落，眼睁睁看着Sean Parker给人又打出一个熊猫眼的时候往后踉跄几步，掀翻了桌上的一盆鱼，锅碗瓢盆砸在地上叮铃桄榔的，比背景音乐里的金蛇狂舞还热闹。

虽然餐馆里灯光太暗看不清，但是肯定有人已经开始录视频了，发上Facebook也是分分钟。

Eduardo皱了皱眉，只感觉鼻尖和捂着鼻子的掌心都有几分温热，肯定流血了。他大概和硅谷气场不合，每次来这里都跟倒了血霉似的。

下一秒，一条干净的毛巾塞到了自己面前。

他捂着还在发热的鼻子一抬头看到熟悉的卷毛，淡淡地说了一句谢谢。

Mark没说什么，大脑应急机制开始飞速运转，他感觉自己有必要制止Sean Parker和Aaron Sullivan——为了Chris的身体健康着想。Mark大概知道这两个人不太对付，但是没想到这么不对付，狭路相逢之后在一个屋檐下自顾自的吃顿饭都做不到，还要拔出拳头乱打人，莫名其妙的第一拳还打了不知道为什么会在硅谷出现的Eduardo。

他偷偷看了一眼还在止血的巴西男人，对方没有发现他的目光，专心擦着鼻血。

预料到明天，哦不，很有可能是今天晚上Chris的怒吼，Mark就有点头疼。

所以理智尚存的Mark决定上去拉开打得昏天黑地的两人，他们都不是二十岁出头的冲动年纪了，这次总要让Sean好好道个歉。

他伸出自己击剑时的惯用手想用力把Sean扯开，没想到喝高了的派对浪子Sean Parker武力值就跟开过光似的。他压根不分敌我，乱拳不长眼睛地击中了Mark。

唔。Mark防御值太低，浑身一震向后跳了一步，被打得有点懵了。

Eduardo见状眼皮一跳，手上还拿着毛巾擦鼻子，盯着Mark看了许久，感觉他没被打出内伤才放下心来。

被Sean一拳打下场让Mark气得半死，看他俩扭打在一起还稀里哗啦带倒一片杯子盘子也彻底不想管了。

大概是他加班太久了，眼前的一切又实在是太魔幻了，这就跟做梦似的。他仿佛回到了二十岁的哈佛，他和Eduardo在兄弟会的聚会上看人喝得烂醉以后打架闹事，周围一片混乱，只有他们之间是一片寂静的，时光经过他们身边，流速都慢了下来。

他觉得自己该做些什么。

所以Mark走到他们的餐桌前，在Eduardo之前的座位上拿过他喝了一半的酒杯，把里面Eduardo剩下的红酒给喝了。他还感觉不够，又抓过桌子上剩的小半瓶酒全部灌进嘴里。

Eduardo感觉他今晚见到的全是披着人皮的外星人。

然后Mark面色如常地对他走了过来，拉过Eduardo，对着他的嘴唇印了一个绵长的吻。

Eduardo彻底傻了，就这么僵在原地任由Mark掰过自己的脸吻了下去。

第一批敬业负责的硅谷狗仔队已经风风火火地冲了进来。本来想拍俩人打架的，结果迎面正好撞见Facebook的CEO和前CFO热吻。

不知道哪位在场的热心灯光师突然开了应急照明用的大灯，跟打追光灯似的把硅谷精英荒唐的众生百态照得淋漓透亮。

Sean Parker今晚简直不得了，就跟背后长了眼睛似的，如有所感转过身来，毫不恋战地对着正在接吻的狗男男大吼。

“Get away you bitch!”

Mark迷迷糊糊地松开Eduardo，Sean Parker那仿佛能掀翻中餐馆屋顶的狂怒音波就钻进他耳朵里，比摇滚乐还要刺激。

他下意识地挡在Eduardo面前。

今晚在中餐馆里1v3还绰绰有余的Sean Parker对着Mark的腹部反手就是一记肘击，CEO抱着肚子后退几步，闷痛得两眼发黑几乎要晕过去。

Eduardo本来还想着自己要推开Mark的，今晚什么都太不正常了，荒唐得几乎可笑了。但见Mark脸色惨淡还不断出冷汗，又一下子担心了起来。

“Mark，Mark！”

这下感觉是真的打出内伤了。Sean Parker那个混蛋去少林寺进修了吗？

中餐馆老板看不下去了，从柜台里挪动出来，声如洪钟地使出自己熟悉的母语：“草泥马！都给老子滚！”

Eduardo作为在场唯一还算正常的人只好先丢下了伤情不明的Mark，在众目睽睽下，他满脸通红地给怒不可遏的老板签了一张面额巨大的支票双手奉上。

“对不起，对不起。这些先拿去，不够再补，今晚真是不好意思。”

家教好得无可挑剔的巴西男人也不知道为什么明明自己是受害者但还在不停地道歉。

然而中餐馆老板恐怖的脸色告诉他，他们肯定都被记上了黑名单。以后还是别再来吃饭了，怕是进了门也会被扫出去。

他回头看看还没冷静下来但已经精疲力尽气喘吁吁在口袋里摸吸入器的Sean Parker和在到处找眼镜顺便对周围食客连声道歉的Aaron Sullivan，还没想好这一切怎么收场就突然感觉一阵重量压在自己身上。

“Wardo，”Mark倒吸冷气的声音闷闷地传来，“我感觉我胃出血了。”

Aaron Sullivan作为风险投资人第一次遇见Eduardo Saverin是在一场会议结束之后，风度翩翩的棕发年轻人一身标致的Prada西装，握手时的力道简洁明快，看上去有几分old money的矜贵，但他知道这个投资眼光独到的年轻人灵魂里肯定不只有父辈留下的余荫。

他第一次听到Eduardo Saverin这个名字的时候和一场诉讼案一起出现，连着的另一个名字现在家喻户晓，Mark Zuckerberg。

Aaron彼时并不认识Mark，但他知道另一个和Mark和Facebook都有着千丝万缕联系的人，Sean Parker。人总是有点念旧情，他不得不承认，哪怕是零星一些交际也好过多年的阔别，所以他上前和Eduardo打了招呼。

他这才和Eduardo熟识起来。说到底都是差不多家庭里长大的小孩，父辈显赫，受过高等教育，又都涉足了类似的产业，价值观吻合的地方不少，找话题很方便，甚至不太用考虑禁忌。

他的禁忌就是自己的禁忌。他们都是和混蛋打过交道的人。

Eduardo也知道，如果只是想找个人消遣时间的话对方是个不错的选择。他早就过了对谁掏心掏肺的年纪了。友谊细水长流，维持表面的平衡比什么都重要。

所以Eduardo才会应邀来硅谷看一个Aaron Sullivan最近在关注的企业。

Aaron是真情实意想找Eduardo分一杯羹，他自诩一个仗义的好朋友。

一直都是。无论对谁都是。

但来了硅谷刚刚第二天，就光一顿晚饭的功夫，多年不见的Sean Parker和自己在闹哄哄的中餐馆打得不可开交，还把一直以来都宝贝得不行的摇钱树Mark Zuckerberg一胳膊肘捅得胃出血送进医院，这可是谁都没想到的。

其实Mark的胃出血也并不能全怪Sean Parker。肠胃脆弱的CEO本来就加班加得两天没吃饭，又自己不自量力地吨吨吨掉了小半瓶红酒，Sean Parker的暴击最多只能算压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。

不过说句心里话。这根稻草还是挺沉的。

Eduardo颇为无奈地拿出手机拨了一串多年未见的号码，不咸不淡地瞥了一眼明明狼狈不堪但又死皮赖脸在硬撑的Sean Parker，站到了医院消防通道的门口压低了声音讲电话。

“Chris，对，是我，是，我们是很久没有联系了，很抱歉这么晚还打电话给你......”

Aaron Sullivan把自己断了腿的眼镜折叠好放进西装口袋里，目光游离在Eduardo的背影和站在角落里双手交叉看向窗外的Sean Parker之间，最后落在自己左手无名指上一道浅浅的痕迹上。

千言万语化成一声浅浅的叹息。


	2. Chapter 2

Ep.02

Mark刚刚从胃痛里清醒过来就看见Eduardo推开门，后面跟着Aaron Sullivan和Sean Parker，都是灰头土脸的模样。  
想来自己也没好到哪里去。他们都跟打了败仗的逃兵似的。  
这一切的罪魁祸首Sean Parker刚想说什么，就看见Eduardo走到Mark病床旁边看了一眼医生刚刚的检查记录。  
Aaron Sullivan感觉Sean Parker刚刚蓄力一会儿现在又要在语言上为难人了，不好意思地把还没来得及出声的闯祸精扯了出去还顺便帮Eduardo带上了门。  
“你少说几句！”他不想再对不住Mark和Eduardo，把混蛋像一滩烂泥似的甩在了医院走廊的墙壁上。  
病房里的Eduardo和Mark面面相觑，空气凝滞，不同于门外两位武林高手，他们故人见面尴尬大过愤怒。Eduardo放下自己瞥过一眼的检查记录，视线在Mark病房墙壁角落里的空调和门板之间来回循环了几圈，看Mark也实在憋不出一句话，打算开门出去。  
Mark出声叫住了他。“Wardo，其实我不知道那件事。”  
Eduardo开门的手一顿。  
“哪件？”  
“百万会员日的时候……我是真的想跟你分享我的快乐。我不知道会那样。”  
原来是那件事。  
Eduardo依旧背对着Mark：“那都过去了。”  
Mark从病床上撑着胳膊坐起来。  
“不。我们都知道没有。否则今天你一定会动手揍我。”他腹部实在是太疼了，说话的声音都变了。  
Eduardo回头：“你先躺下休息，别的以后再说。”  
Mark只好乖乖躺下闭嘴。  
Eduardo脸色复杂地出门时发现Sean Parker已经一个人缩在墙角里冷静下来，他还沉浸在刚刚爆发小宇宙的余烬里尚未恢复。Aaron Sullivan则脸色铁青地站在对角线的位置，沾满油星的西装外套被他拿在手里，虽然身上的衬衫也没好到哪里去。  
Sean Parker冷静下来也依旧是个混蛋，他跨进病房前对Eduardo扭过头说道：“Saverin，Mark他后悔了，我可从来没有。”  
Aaron Sullivan已经彻底放弃和Sean Parker沟通了，他一脸无奈地跟Eduardo低声说道：“我送你一起回去。”  
Eduardo叹了一口气，点点头，只听见身后传来一声摔门的巨响。

Aaron Sullivan咬着戒烟糖发动了自己的布加迪威龙，对坐在副驾驶位子上的Eduardo说道。  
“不好意思，请帮我拿一下我的备用眼镜，就在你膝盖前的那个抽屉里。”  
Eduardo把眼镜盒递给了他。男人戴上一副模样相差无几的细框眼镜，车子缓缓驶出车道的时候才简单地说道。  
“Sean Parker以前是我的合伙人。大概十年前我们的公司绩效不好，我就跟他合议要公司关门之后撤股走人，他不同意，我们闹得并不愉快。我猜，他一直都记恨我。”  
Eduardo在Facebook建立之初当然调查过Sean Parker，也知道他整垮两家互联网公司的丰功伟绩，但是并没有细致到这么细枝末节——除了公司，他的关注点有一部分还落在了未成年和大麻上，所以他之前对Aaron Sullivan也没什么印象。  
现在他是明白了。为什么自己始终对Aaron有点惺惺相惜。原来是人生都被狗啃过。  
“后来呢？你们达成一致了？”Eduardo的直觉告诉他那一定也是个心累的故事。  
“不，”Aaron打着方向盘驶入高速公路，语气淡得仿佛在说上辈子的故事，“最后我连我自己的那一半都不要了。”  
这不符合成本公式，Eduardo微妙地感觉自己不便再问下去。  
这时候正好Aaron Sullivan的手机响了。男人接起电话，低声说了几句就切断了。  
Eduardo撩起眼皮看了他一眼。  
“Monica？”  
他知道那是Aaron Sullivan的前妻。  
男人点点头，轻轻地把戒烟糖咬碎了吞进肚子里。“她看到新闻了，刻意来问我怎么回事。”  
Eduardo这才想起来，大概所有人都看到了他和Mark那没头没脑的一吻。手机要不是没电了大概早就被家里人打爆了。  
他啧了一声，感觉Aaron的焦躁把自己也给传染了。  
他还没想好怎么跟爸妈还有哥哥们解释。

Sean Parker几乎没怎么和Mark道歉这件事就揭了过去。混蛋和混蛋之间是老铁。  
何况胃出血的根本原因压根和Sean没啥关系，是他饮酒还进食不规律，当然那天捂着肚子疼晕过去是另一回事。  
Mark在医院里睡了几个小时就出院直接去Facebook办公室，那时候是礼拜六的早上，Sean Parker照例不知道去哪里了，整个办公室里除了几个加班的员工以外基本都空荡荡的。  
他想了想还是打了个电话给Sean Parker。那边闹哄哄的，还有两三个姑娘的声音。  
Mark的眉头皱得死紧。  
“你在干什么？”  
Sean那边一听就是磕high了，话都说不利索，一副要飞升的语气。  
“没干什么。老三样。”  
大麻、姑娘、床。  
“Sean，我警告你不要再对Eduardo......”  
Sean Parker听到了重点，回了一点力气，不耐烦地打断了他：“那是我昨晚喝醉了。你还要我给他买个花篮道歉么？”  
Mark惊讶于自己居然也有感慨别人混蛋的一天，但想想是Sean Parker也觉得没毛病。  
“你不能那么对他。”  
Sean Parker其实明明有点怕Mark生气，要在其他问题上Mark稍微皱皱眉头Sean就会忍不住上蹿下跳了，但在Eduardo Saverin这问题上固执得反常。  
“你现在嚣张了，那稀释股份的时候你为什么要点头呢。”  
“我后悔了。”他一字一顿地告诉Sean。  
“那你如果当时大发慈悲把Saverin留下来，你就不会为Facebook后悔了吗？”  
Mark被Sean一呛，整个人气得要命，话都说不出。  
Sean感觉自己要赢了，用自己的尖牙利齿趁胜追击。“Mark，你现在真是一点都不酷了。”  
“我只是不再二十一岁了。Sean，你好自为之。”Mark干脆一把撂了电话。  
他呼了一口气，有点想打电话给Fanning，他俩十五岁就认识了，肯定知道些什么。但是转而一想这事情跟他又没什么关系，眼前又有更重要的事情，这个计划就搁置了下来。  
一宿没有合眼的Chris Hughes推开门正好进来。  
“Mark，”金发漂亮男人用一双黑眼圈一层叠一层的眼睛瞪着他，脚步虚浮力不从心，“你老老实实地告诉我，你和Eduardo是怎么回事？”  
Mark回答得干脆。  
“我知道我在做什么。”  
Chris双手叉腰站在他面前。“你当时喝了酒。Chateau Latour Pauillac 1990。半瓶。”  
“我是喝了酒但没醉，我是认真的。”  
Chris的脸上露出一种欣然又疲惫的神色。他挥挥手。  
“好。我明白。”  
然后金发男人深吸一口气，咬牙切齿地问：“那Sean Parker那个混蛋怎么回事？”  
Mark想了想他刚刚打的那个电话里漏出来女孩儿娇俏的起起伏伏的笑声，耸耸肩。  
“我不知道他到底怎么回事。”  
Chris抑制不住地咒骂了一声，简直气得头壳都要炸了。每次都是这样。  
他深呼吸一下，理理西装打算出门，“那我去联系一下Aaron Sullivan。”  
“为什么不找Sean Parker直接问？”  
“我【哔——】这辈子都不想再见到他了！”  
Chris崩坏的声音响遍了整个Facebook。  
Dustin正抱着电脑窝在位子里看得津津有味，察觉到CEO办公室里的动静吓得一下子跳起来抱住电脑。  
“你在干什么？”Chris看到了Dustin蠢蠢欲动的搞事脸就一肚子的火。  
Dustin一看还好不是Mark，赶紧呼出一口气，松开了电脑。  
Chris侧过身子一看，简直难以置信。“你在看......Tumblr？”  
“嘘嘘嘘——”Dustin跳了起来，“被Mark听见就完了。”  
Chris几乎气出心脏病。合着他鞍前马后忙得焦头烂额，你Dustin就窝在办公室里一脸贼兮兮地疯狂右键。  
Dustin没察觉到Chris不善的脸色，故作深沉地叹了一口气。  
“你是不知道，Tumblr昨晚崩了三次，我在家里都看不下去了只好黑进他们的后台去帮了一点小忙......”  
然后他顺手收了一波独家资源当补偿。  
Chris翻了个白眼：“所以你在忙这个？”  
“就是啊。在电脑前看了一晚上，我腰都坐痛了。话说回来，之前我真没发现，他们tumblr的信息流量能那么惊人了，隔几分钟就刷出了几万条，要不是我......”说到昨晚的血战Dustin就兴奋不已。  
Mark的声音从远处幽幽传来：“那你要我给David Karp打电话吗？我猜他知道了会给你发奖金的，Dustin Moskovitz。”  
达达石化了。  
Chris挥挥手道别，最后瞥了一眼生无可恋的达达转身离去。他感觉自己已经靠H33食物链底端的Dustin找到了天外飞锅的平衡。  
其实走出Mark办公室的时候，他是故意没关门。  
Chris Hughes笑得深藏功与名。


	3. Chapter 3

Ep.03

还没等Mark主动去找Fanning，人家自己就给Mark打了个电话主动汇报情况。  
Dustin在CEO办公室里负荆请罪，眼观鼻鼻观心，Mark坐在自己硅谷暴君的宝座上，电话听筒放在耳朵边上，一边听，手指还一直不安地敲着桌面。  
“好，知道，我明白了。”Mark挂断了电话，长出一口气，神色越发为难。  
“怎么样？怎么样？”Dustin嗅到了八卦的气息，还没进入承认错误的状态就又活跃起来。  
Mark问Dustin：“你还记得以前Sean Parker提过的曲棍球队副队长么？Sean喜欢的姑娘跟人跑了的那个。”  
“那个曲棍球队副队长就是Aaron Sullivan？”  
Dustin虽然觉得这个对Sean这种小心眼来说合情合理，但毕竟都过去十来年了，要真的姑娘都成孩儿他妈了，打得脸上开花也没意思。  
Mark粗略评估了一下达达此刻的心理素质，不动声色地抛出了一个重磅炸弹：“没错。并且Sean最后跟他搞在一起了。”  
Dustin捂着胸口抱住鲑鱼玩具倒在地上口吐白沫。硅谷情史真是比代码刺激多了。

Sean Parker出了医院以后当然没让自己闲着，他找了俩姑娘，先是一起在床上飞了几根大麻，再是来了几炮。其实他这人生活挺单调的，休闲消遣方式就那么几种，还都和动物性的快感沾边。  
刚刚打完炮还没从云里雾里的美妙状态里缓过神，Mark的电话就让他堕入了凡间。  
什么叫“我已经不是二十一岁了”，听听，这都是什么混账话。Sean气得七窍生烟。  
他第一次看见Mark的时候自己也才二十四岁，按照坏人活千年的理论，寿命也就过了那么百分之二。男性的心理年龄本来就比实际年龄要小，而他更甚，二十多岁对自己的定义也就是个坏孩子。  
而Mark朝他投来第一眼的时候，他就知道，这眼前的卷毛也是个不折不扣的混蛋，天生没心没肺的那种。  
虽然这么说很肉麻，但他自己承认，那时候看到Mark就跟看到十几岁的自己似的，相见恨晚，激动得差点当面投出灵魂。  
然而他瞥了一眼旁边西装笔挺一脸防备的Eduardo，瞬间扫兴一大半。  
Eduardo Saverin是个好孩子。  
而Sean Parker最讨厌的就是这种好孩子。  
其实说来是天助他也，如果二十一岁的Eduardo真的明白了Facebook的价值，没有给Mark找来不合时宜的广告商，还跟着他们一起去了Palo Alto，那谁都不吃不准未来会怎么样。  
但Sean Parker对自己保证，即便如此，他也会想办法把Eduardo给踢走的。  
本来就占据了有利地势的Sean Parker看Mark就跟照镜子似的，他眉头一挑Sean就知道他要说什么。所以加州雨夜的时候他还没怎么说自己打好腹稿的混账话，Eduardo就气鼓鼓地走了。本来他甚至觉得对方会更加难缠一点。再后来百万会员日倒是他倒是动了一些脑筋，Mark只同意了给Eduardo一份稀释股份的合同，百万会员日上的揭穿全是Sean布的局，诱饵是Eduardo最信任的Mark。  
然后，他成功了。  
虽然Facebook少了六亿美元，但是，谁在意过呢？少了Eduardo Saverin，未来的Facebook还有无数个六亿在等着他们。  
讲道理，Sean Parker的讨厌算不上事出有因，但他一直以为，自己这方面的直觉是对的。  
他早就预料到，Eduardo Saverin这样的好孩子看上去跟裹着蜜糖似的，但总有办法伤害到坏孩子。  
以一个不合时宜的广告商。  
以一次冲动之下的账户冻结。

或者，以一张结婚请帖。

Sean Parker第一次见到Aaron Sullivan的起因确实是因为一个姑娘。那时候Aaron Sullivan是斯坦福大学商学院大二的学生，曲棍球队副队长，高挑俊俏很是讨姑娘喜欢，父亲在加州是鼎鼎有名的大律师，母亲也在商界颇有手腕，他是家里最讨喜的幼子，上面有三个姐姐和一个哥哥，所以也最受纵容。  
Sean Parker一见面就给人来了一拳，看人捂着嘴角不还手也不生气的模样只觉得好笑，一双湛蓝的眼珠子还滴溜溜地盯着他看。他被直白的目光惹得恼羞成怒，往人家白净的脸再砸了一拳解气。  
那人终于有了些反应，后退几步龇牙咧嘴：“你真是个疯子。”  
“呸。我乐意。”Sean Parker那时候已经脱离了原生家庭在硅谷混日子，因为Napster在当地远近闻名，因为他头脑灵光、品行恶劣还没读大学。  
谁知道下一秒Aaron Sullivan突然露出一个带着血沫的笑容：“我知道你的名字，你是Sean Parker，我用过你的Napster，那很酷。我想，能设计出这种软件的人一定也很酷。”  
Aaron这种老老实实的好孩子其实是不太懂怎么撩的，脱靶是时常有的，但那次他不经意间打中了一个十环。  
并且，他是真的感觉Sean这种浪子一样的生活很酷，过去二十年的家庭生活太烦闷了，父亲对他漠不关心，母亲囿于职场，哥哥姐姐都有自己的生活，那些看似充实的大学生活，实际上都只是隧道里穿过的鸟。他的精神本质还是空的。而Sean Parker的灵魂则是实心而炙热的。  
那时候Sean Parker灵光又古怪的脑子里不知道冒出了什么奇怪的点子，他甚至二话不说从斯坦福休了一年学跟家里说是gap year，转身就跟Sean一起窝在硅谷最便宜的地下室里白手起家，开始捉摸着怎么搞人生的第一桶金。  
这是和父母和家庭完全没有干系的事业，他赚的不是一张张绿色的会划擦划擦作响的美元，而是用来证明自己尊严的丰碑。  
Sean Parker感觉这人又奇怪又有吸引力，能在斯坦福的商学院里读大二，还觉得自己很酷，为了一个全硅谷除了他谁都不明白的点子竟然还休了学义无反顾地着手真的做了起来。  
那时候Fanning还没加入他们。但他也觉得Sean和Aaron这样很酷。  
Sean Parker最想要的就是这种“酷”。他是真的想把cool给刻在骨子里。其实Aaron Sullivan那时候以他自己的标准确实也过得挺放浪形骸的，他脱下了不cool的框架眼镜开始戴隐形，学会了抽烟，打了耳洞，窝在地下室里抱着电脑，真的开始思考怎么编代码。他们的公司一开始只有两个人，什么事情都要会一点。  
这可不是斯坦福商学院的golden boy应该干的事情。而他毫无顾虑。  
Sean Parker是他逃离循规蹈矩生活的单程票。  
只不过那时候他们俩都没有意识到，好孩子就算跳上了单程的火车来到陌生的国度，最终也是会自己想办法回去的。  
Sean Parker其实十几岁的时候也是个不太收敛的混蛋，黑电脑什么的根本不算大事，大麻他也照抽，跟姑娘们也搞不拎清，但只是没特别严重，偶尔对Aaron的感情上来了也会象征性地“守贞”那么一俩礼拜，然后就又该怎么玩怎么玩了。他本质是浪子，九头牛都拉不回来，这些都是他注定无法改掉的小毛小病。  
Aaron一开始当然是温柔的，他细声细语地劝Sean Parker戒掉大麻，开始监管他每日烟草和酒精的摄入量，对那些跟他纠缠不清的姑娘难得地摆了脸色。  
可是Sean Parker不是他能抓住的风。Aaron渐入佳境的美梦被彻底打破。  
某晚他推开Sean的房门，看到了他和两个姑娘醉生梦死地躺在床上，第一次当着别人的面说想要分手。  
Sean一开始还会硬气地逞强几句：“你说分就分啊。”但他发现Aaron是动真格的了——对方甚至打包好了行李，就放在房门口。于是Sean的态度又软了下来，死皮赖脸地说什么都不分，下次总会改的——但谁也不知道下次什么时候来。  
最后真正压垮他俩的，是公司的运营问题。他们那时候的分歧已经很严重了，Aaron感觉亏损已经无可避免——说到底是两人当年的思路并不成熟，公司一路发展，他俩也一路犯错，毕竟没有引路人，而他俩又是一张白纸。所以他跟Sean提议说，是不是该把公司卖了。  
那混账当然说什么都不愿意。他除了摇摇欲坠的公司以外，什么都没有。如果公司也没了，他和Aaron Sullivan之间的联系就又少了一层，那样就更留不住他了。  
他们为此不知道吵了多少次，大家都很倦，但是眼看就走到了悬崖边上。  
是时候该结束了。Aaron如是想。  
那个晚上他亲自给Sean卷了一根大麻烟，甚至给自己也点了一根，一个人窝在角落里浅浅地抽了一口。  
这是一场庄严神圣的告别。  
他说要让Sean签一个和融资有关的合同，把纸张和笔拍在他们唯一完好的一张桌子上，声音有些闷闷的。  
“等这笔融资进来了，说不定还能东山再起。”  
当时Aaron Sullivan是这么告诉他的。  
大麻烟猛抽几口的Sean Parker哗哗写下自己的大名，丝毫没有发现自己签的是公司被收购的意愿书。  
第二天一大早，Aaron Sullivan给还在闷头大睡的Sean Parker煎了鸡蛋，然后拎着自己的一家一当头也不回地离开了他们的地下室。  
这故事没有一个美好的开始，也自然算不上善终。  
他连自己的那一半都没要，全留给Sean当大麻钱。并不是他有多爱他，只是他不想再要和Sean Parker以及这段岁月里有关的所有东西了。  
他唾弃自己世界里有Sean Parker印记的一切。  
一开始Sean Parker因为公司没了的事勃然大怒，这个混蛋自以为是得厉害，以为Aaron Sullivan总会回来的，就在地下室里一边抽大麻一边等。  
他当然没有等到谁再敲开那扇门。但是，两个月过后，邮箱里多了一张结婚请帖。  
上面印着Aaron Sullivan和另一个姑娘的名字。

婚礼就在加州，他去了，远远地就看见Aaron Sullivan穿着西装，头发已经梳成了规整的模样，戴着第一次见到他时的细框眼镜，耳钉也不见了，过去一年放浪形骸的痕迹就像从他身上硬生生地抹掉了似的。仪式还没结束，Sean就凭借自己不错的外表和花言巧语找了两个漂亮的姑娘去双飞，连新娘的脸长什么样都没看清，反正肯定没他怀里的那两个好看。  
他明白Aaron Sullivan不是单单为了气他才结的婚，他在角落里看他们交换戒指时，看见了他眼睛里温柔的爱意。那种眼波似曾相识。  
Aaron Sullivan就这样回到了河对岸的世界。他们一个踏上阳关道，一个继续走独木桥，一拍两散。  
后来他在最潦倒的时候看到Mark和Eduardo，前尘往事一幕幕浮现于眼前。  
好孩子的花花世界里有太多会让他们半途折返的诱惑。所以坏孩子们就要在硅谷创立只属于自己的世界。他要带着Mark一起设计他们的规则。  
Sean抑制不住地想要踢走Eduardo，脑海里最先跳出来的理由甚至不是要保护Facebook，而是他要保护Mark。  
他不想看到Mark收到Eduardo和其他女人结婚请帖的模样。  
那一定操蛋极了。  
所以他就只好让他们形同陌路。


	4. Chapter 4

Ep.04

Eduardo Saverin再一次领教到硅谷是Mark的地盘，是在招了一个实习生之后。

那是个斯坦福毕业的大男孩，看起来有点geek，但学的major确确实实是金融。Eduardo猜他没选computer science多少有些家庭压力的因素。

那天在茶水间，Eduardo问他有没有什么崇拜的人。实习生毫不犹豫地报出了Mark Zuckerberg的名字。然后他这才想起来自己老板和硅谷暴君从前的恩恩怨怨，后知后觉地察觉到自己说错话了。

Eduardo不想为难他，故作轻松地拍拍他的肩，说了句：“挺酷的。”

然后他就不留痕迹地把话题扯到了最近硅谷的一家新型创业公司。

Eduardo Saverin之前从来没做过天使投资人，在硅谷的投资领域里连VC涉及的都不多，时至今日他在硅谷对自己的眼光依旧没有什么信心，做的最多的是用自己手上的PE去接VC的盘。通俗意义上来说，他用私募基金给那些已经能看到前路的公司保驾护航，直到它通过了证监会的审核成功上市。

而这一次，他在一家只有五个人规模的公司里看到了成功的影子。他下意识地觉得他们需要天使基金。

天生有冒险精神的巴西男人想去小试牛刀。

所以他让自己的实习生去叫了Aaron Sullivan，打算三个人一起去看看。

公司就在硅谷的一个小角落里，地下室，五个人，九台电脑，隔壁就是一家酒吧，听说每晚都有失意的醉汉鬼哭狼嚎。

那家小公司的五名创始人里三名来自斯坦福，两名还在读高中，都很瘦小，戴眼镜，其中有一个还在戴牙套。

Eduardo见他们还有些犹豫，猜是硅谷男孩们第一次看见那么大额的投资金额有些紧张，说了些和企业家精神有关的内容鼓励他们。

但他看了看里面带头的那个男孩紧张的脸色，多年混迹商场的他感觉又不止这些。

那些硅谷男孩不会撒谎，隐瞒心事都竭尽全力。Eduardo无奈地笑笑。

他并没有神通广大到猜透硅谷男孩们的心思，把话说尽了就和他们一一告别，想要留给他们足够的考虑空间。他有信心自己会收到一个满意的答复。

但他没想到，自己刚出这里的门，就又一次见到Mark Zuckerberg和Sean Parker。

Mark早就有了收购这家公司的意思，和这家小公司的几个男孩们都早就取得过联系，这次没有预约，只是顺便过来看一眼。

Mark撞见Eduardo的一刹那，他们都知道了彼此的来意。

其实最先嗅出这家小型硅谷创业公司与众不同的是Sean Parker，他擅长这个，如同他当年能够一眼看穿顽石般的Mark实则是一颗丽兹饭店一样大的钻石。

然后他告诉了自己的大钻石那家创业公司的名字。

Mark佩服Sean在硅谷满地打滚的闲工夫，也明白他确实在这方面眼光不俗。他知道这不是Sean几杯美酒下去之后的玩笑话，认真地记下了公司的名字，点了点头。三番观测之后，他决定收购它。

Facebook早期的收购其实都粗鲁得如同茹毛饮血的盎格鲁撒克逊人，先撒钱，把公司兼并到自己名下之后再把它们统统关闭，最优秀的程序员卸下创业公司CEO的光环，成为Facebook浩然大军中的一员。

他们中有些人的点子确实不错，Mark承认。但是他依旧选择把美元铺成的另一条路呈现在他们面前，冷眼看众生百态各自造化。说到底，选择的权利都在自己手上。

正如当年微软对他一样。

而Eduardo的到来让他有点为难。

如果说Eduardo和Aaron这类的投资人给小型创业公司保驾护航，那么Mark和Sean就是来掠夺养分的菟丝草。

时隔多年，他们依旧站在了彼此的对立面上。

然而有关Facebook的问题，Mark从来都不愿意妥协。所以他开门见山就问。

“Zach他们答应你了？”

Zach是那五个大孩子里年龄最大的领头羊。

实习生跟在Eduardo屁股后面，紧张得屏住呼吸，眼珠子一动不动地看他们神仙打架。

Eduardo摇摇头。“他还在考虑。”

Mark飞快地说：“他们的理念还不成熟。”

事实上，Mark根本不在意这些。他知道有些点子的价值绝对超过自己付给他们的美元，但是这并不代表这些公司能够在弱肉强食的硅谷里存活下来。他经历过这些，也见证过不少公司的生生死死。他太明白有多少因素能影响到一个公司在硅谷的兴旺衰败，这也就是为什么他对Facebook这么些年来战战兢兢如履薄冰的原因。

他只是在解释给Eduardo听。

而这正是Eduardo想要帮那些一脸稚气的大男孩的地方。

时隔多年，对硅谷懵懂无知的Eduardo终于摸透了硅谷的生存法则，也看清了一些计算机产业的发展要义。

他明白了当年对Facebook的认识是多么浅薄，当时他太稚嫩又太自以为是了，所以他想弥补当年自己在Facebook上做过的错误决定。而谁知，当年自己错过的那艘蓝色巨轮如今就成了自己处女航的拦路虎。

他刚想要跟Mark略加解释一番自己的决定，就被Sean Parker给冷冷打断了。

“我承认，Saverin你的眼光很独到，毕竟你当年口口声声说过想要卖掉Facebook。”

Eduardo被噎住了。这话明明白白就是他说的，他连反驳的余地都没有。

Mark回过头狠狠瞪了Sean一眼想让他少说两句。

“Mark，AW367早就过了。”

“Sean Parker！”Mark看上去是真的生气了。

Sean难得识相。一句“抱歉”说的很敷衍。

Aaron Sullivan叹了一口气，转身离开了他们Facebook的一摊烂账。他不想再和满身是刺的Sean Parker共处一室，找了个借口准备去一边抽根烟，顺便带走了那个见了人生爱豆又被现场气氛吓得腿肚子哆嗦的实习生。

Eduardo见状，也跟Mark简单地告了别。

大家都有自己的立场。

多说无益。

礼拜一Mark知道了Zach还没答应Facebook的收购，Eduardo他后来又去找了那群大男孩们一次，拿着两百多页的企划书。

Mark不动声色地对财务总监说道。“再加价。不，直接翻倍。告诉Zach下个礼拜之前给我答复。”

这一切都不能再等了。

财务总监挑了挑眉，似乎对Mark的大手笔很意外，他犹豫了一会儿，说他还会再改动一下方案。

Mark点了点头，这才发现窗外飘起小雨。

在Mark抓包Dustin猛刷tumblr时的威逼利诱下，Dustin邀请了Eduardo跟他们一起吃个晚饭，Chris也答应了会去露个面。

Mark Zuckerberg今年二十七岁了。

六年了。

Facebook建立之后种种的超出他能力范围和以往经历的事早就让他悄无声息地成熟起来。

他是后悔了。但是他后悔的不是任何和Facebook有关的事，而是当年对Eduardo自以为是的报复和欺骗。

重新面对自己当年的错误让他紧张得要命，比Facebook股东大会和任何一次更新之前都要紧张。他们之前原本就梗着一个Facebook，Dustin邀约时也还没有这样一件说大不大说小不小的收购案，只怕它会毁掉不少原本就仅剩无几的情分。

他有些不敢再见Eduardo。但他知道，不见只会给自己平添更多后悔。

心脏突突地跳，仿佛是停在胸口的鼓槌，他的胃都缩了起来，隐隐作痛，怀里像是藏着一只刺猬。

为了平复心情他走到书架前，想在临走前读些什么冷静一下。所以他随手翻开一页。

“傍晚的光线金黄而辽远

四月的清爽如此温情

你迟到了许多年

可我依旧为你的到来而高兴”

宛如神谕。

Eduardo整理了一下自己今天的工作，进程良好，一百多页的年度报告全部都已经交给助理，一切步入正轨。然后他的助理告诉了他，Mark Zuckerberg可能会给Zach的收购价翻倍的消息。

他啧了一声。

Aaron也听见了，推了推眼镜说他明天再去问问看Zach本人的看法。

其实他们都心知肚明。Mark在对Facebook有关的问题上一贯很认真，这次一定也不例外。他们也是认真的，谁会把天使投资当儿戏。两百多页的计划书不是为了游戏人间才做的。

但是他们也明白，如果要打价格战，没人能掰手腕掰过硅谷暴君。

这是一场注定要输的战役。

今晚他还答应了哈佛四人组的饭局。

这世界上哪来纯粹的就事论事，这次重聚来得有些不合时宜。

其实Dustin打电话来让他去吃晚饭的时候，他就明白这肯定是Mark的主意，说不定还有Chris。

撇开收购案不说，他不是不想见Mark，只是过去太沉重，之前的事情发展得犹如无轨电车，像一场荒唐又苍白的喜剧。说到底多年未见，他们现在对彼此也不知道算不算故友，以前尚能承认彼此亲密到能用一个盘子吃饭，但现在对彼此别后新生的枝桠却委实称不上了解，把互相交集的部分当做谈资只会引人不快，平白抓着多年前谢幕之前的故事又有些单薄的惨淡。

更何况，他不知道该如何面对他，也不知道该怎么解释Mark可能会质问他的问题。

比如那晚Mark吻他的时候为什么Eduardo没有推开。

他对母亲的解释是，他们都喝醉了，压根不知道自己在做什么。但其实他知道自己没有，Mark也没有。

他们是都喝了酒。但是他知道自己在做什么，Mark一定也知道。

窗外哗的一声下起大雨，说来奇怪，加州年降雨量在全美少得可怜，但只要下雨，次次都能让他撞上。

其实下雨并不妨碍他出行，他有车，公寓里配套的是地下车库，甚至不需要多做什么就能一滴雨都淋不到。雨只能影响他的心情。

电话响了。陌生的号码。

Eduardo划开手机。

“喂，Wardo，”Mark冷静的声音从电话那头传来，“我有个问题要问你。”

“嗯。你问吧。”Eduardo的手指攥着手机一点点收紧。

“我......”Mark突然卡机了，信号也不好，声音断断续续。

“怎么了，发生了什么？”Eduardo有点担心是不是Mark因为收购案而出事了。

“没，没有。”

紧接着，电话那头是漫长的沉默，他们都在数着彼此的呼吸声。Eduardo在心里叹了一口气，刚想再问一遍他到底要说什么，就听见了Mark犹豫不定的声音。

“......你们公司门口的那块牌子，到底是红色的，还是绿色的？”

“啊？”

Eduardo愣了愣，往办公室的窗下一看，就发现了有人撑了一把伞站在雨里。

Mark拿着手机抬起头，隔着层层叠叠的雨帘与他四目相对。


	5. Chapter 5

Ep.05

Eduardo急忙跑下楼。

Aaron看见他这般心急火燎的背影，问道：“怎么了？走得这么急？”

Eduardo摇摇手说了一句：“抱歉。以后再解释。”

戴眼镜的男人看了一眼Eduardo飞奔的方向，脑海中突然浮现出了昨日Mark Zuckerberg目送他离开时紧贴在Eduardo后脑勺的幽蓝色眼睛，心中了然，这一切皆有因果。

巴西男人刷开了公司的门禁，Mark进门时Eduardo明显感受到他抖落了一身湿漉漉的寒气。

这个地方并不显眼，他应该在雨里兜兜转转了很久。

Eduardo递给Mark一杯热茶。他根本没有意料到Mark会来接他，他认得硅谷的路，大不了还有GPS导航。Eduardo他都这么大的人了，早不至于在陌生环境里走丢。

“我迟到了。”Mark接过热饮时没头没脑地冒出来一句莫名其妙的话。

Eduardo看了看表：“距离晚餐还有一个小时，你根本不可能迟到，Mark。”

卷毛沉默了一会儿，看上去比刚刚更沮丧，但没有说什么，两个人一起肩并肩走进雨里。

Chris看到Mark和Eduardo一起打着伞走进餐厅的时候还以为自己加班太久出现了幻觉。Dustin高兴坏了，连忙把他们拉下来一起坐，吃饭的时候兴致最高昂的就是他，先是拉着Eduardo倾诉了半天自己有多想念他，喝多了又说要和Mark他们一起去哪里的公园玩，心理年龄退化到三岁。

Chris对自己面前的美食味同嚼蜡，目光一直在Mark和Eduardo之间来回游荡，还好没发现他俩有什么异常。只是几个小时下来，他们的话都不多，全靠Dustin像主持人似的带动大家，主动跟对方说什么就更不可能了。

最后Dustin喝醉了，high得声音也哑了，Mark因为之前胃出血被大家监督着实施禁酒令，Chris克制地小酌几杯，Eduardo在Dustin的带动下也喝了不少，但应该没到喝醉的地步。

Chris太懂眼色，他直接扛走了还在为了今晚欢聚一堂而傻笑的Dustin，把他和自己一道塞进出租车里，关上门之前还不忘给Mark偷偷做了一个“不要太感谢我”的手势。

“Wardo，一起回去？”

Mark顺水推舟，跟Eduardo一起坐进了自己的车，打算按照Eduardo之前报的地址送他回去。

Eduardo确实喝得有点多了，脑袋里有些混乱，靠在Mark副驾驶的座椅上，表情放松下来，眼睫低垂，像个昏昏欲睡的孩子。

夜色浓稠如墨，他正好能借月光细细打量他。Mark的视线如同羽毛一般落在Eduardo的脸上，一会儿向上移到已经失去原来挺括模样的棕色额发，一会儿向下扫过他的嘴唇和下颌，来来回回，无意识地重复了大概百来遍。

Eduardo Saverin是个无解的人。做事干劲像十几岁，精神面貌像二十几岁，思考和处事能力又像是三十几岁。从前在哈佛的时候他偏爱成熟的Prada西装，看上去总比穿卫衣牛仔裤的Mark和Dustin他们都要年长。但实际上，闭上眼睛睡着的Eduardo看起来意外地像个孩子。

这个秘密只有和他在H33曾经抵足而眠过无数个夜晚的Mark知道。

Mark小心翼翼地帮他扣好保险带，发动汽车，缓缓驶上公路。

夜深，路况很好，平稳的车厢里Eduardo轻轻的呼吸声变得规律而绵长，他似乎是真的睡着了。

Mark小心地调整了一下车窗，漏了些凉爽的夜风进来，又不至于冷风猎猎吹得让人头疼。

时间一分一秒过去，他握着方向盘的关节慢慢收紧。

如果他想对Eduardo说些什么，现在大概是他最后的机会了。

他不想再等一个不知道什么时候再来的明天。

Mark知道在Eduardo和自己之间，没有未来，只有现在。所以他下定决心开口。

“当我第一次见到你的时候……你也是第一次见我。Dustin的生日趴，我坐在电脑前等他回来一起庆祝，以为开门的是Chris，结果是你。那天H33里面人太多了，吵得我头疼，但是回自己的房间关上门Dustin又肯定会不高兴。我就坐在了离自己房间最近的那个沙发上，然后你走了过来，问我冰箱在哪。穿着你的某一套Prada西装，涂着发胶，看上去很不Kirkland，我还奇怪Dustin去哪里招来你这样的朋友。但想想毕竟是Dustin，又感觉并不会太过意外。我还没说什么，你就跟我介绍自己，说你是Eduardo Saverin，学经济，比Dustin高一级。你说话时有巴西口音，所以我一下子就记住你了。”

说到这里，Mark瞥了一眼Eduardo，他还是一动不动地倒在座位上。

他不敢在之前拿着伞去接Eduardo的时候把一切都告诉他，甚至不敢在他还没喝酒的时候跟他表露自己哪怕一丁点的心迹。

Mark Zuckerberg在用Facebook向全世界证明自己的时候都没有害怕过，但Eduardo是Mark怯懦的开始。

现在，他不知道Eduardo到底在没在听，听进去多少，或者也可能对这一切全然不知。他都可以接受。

他顿了顿，把自己十九岁以来的千头万绪理了个遍，继续说了下去。

他说后来在Kirkland的Dustin的生日趴上，他们分享了一张沙发、半打啤酒和一个由对话组成的有趣的夜晚。年轻而聪明的男孩子互相取悦起来非常容易，被理解的感觉对他们而言更加难得而美妙，一点点重合的话题就足以让他们引入胜境。

无独有偶，后来他们还分享过其他很多东西。衣物、书本，还有Mark在H33的床铺。那是Mark第一次感觉自己在和自己毫无关系的他人身上投掷的光阴并不算浪费，他们之间互相理解的桥梁远超平庸的芸芸众生。

然后他提到了匆匆开始的大学二年级，现在已经是三个孩子的妈妈的Erica，提到了让他留校察看六个月的facemash。

往事就像多米诺骨牌一样，一个推动另一个，命运在远处冷眼旁观，不曾阻挡。

再后来的，就是Facebook。

Mark之前姑且算得上论述流畅，谈到Facebook，只剩下漫长的沉默。

寂静的风倒灌进了车厢，吹散了几分凝滞的空气。

“……如果可以重新开始，波士顿是一个比硅谷更好的选择，”他顿了顿，一鼓作气说了下去，“Wardo，我知道我当时是个混蛋，我不该直接跟被雨淋透的你吵架，不该让Sean Parker把支票丢在你脸上，我也不该任由他让你在百万会员日上出丑——尽管我不知道他想这么做。”

说到那一段日子，他情绪难以控制，说话的语速比往常更快了。可能是因为二十一岁时他仿佛已经死过一次了，诉讼案之后的他就像一棵被移往全新世界的树，他长出了全新的枝干和叶子，但如果树干上曾经刻过名字的话，就始终是那个人，不曾改变过。

Eduardo Saverin是他曾经的阳光和雨露，也是他成长途中不可磨灭的罪。后来Mark因为自己的愚蠢和放肆生长的自私里惊醒过来，首先迎接他的就是愧疚和痛苦，随即而来的是冗长得无边无际的孤独。这种感觉不可能完全发自于怨恨，那就只能是爱了。

“我应该把这一切都好好地告诉你，我会劝你回到你父亲的身边，去雷曼兄弟，去摩根斯坦利，或者去其他比Facebook更加适合你的地方，而不是以友情的名义强留你在硅谷，对你的不理解心生怨恨，和你日复一日地争吵，然后再直接骗你去签那一份愚蠢的合同。我知道我做错了。我一答应Sean Parker我就知道自己做错了。但是我当时不知道我到底应该怎么办。Wardo，对不起。真的。对不起。”

车厢里又是一阵漫长到仿佛没有尽头的沉默。

Mark感觉情绪又一次乱了，他就停顿了一会儿给大脑做缓冲才继续说道：“尽管如此，我还是很高兴能够在硅谷见到你，我以为你不会再来了。虽然我们再次见面的场景很滑稽，但吻你的时候我是认真的。”

想起那个荒诞不经的晚上，悲凉和喜悦同时翻涌而来。

“……后来发现你和我看中了一家公司，我也很高兴。能和你达成共识，哪怕只有一次，也是我毕生的快乐。”

车在Eduardo的公寓门口缓缓停下。Mark知道自己该唤醒Eduardo，但是他并不舍得，只好把车停在一边，静静地绝望地等着，而心里却又是满的。

“AW367是什么？”

Eduardo猛然睁开眼。

他根本没有因为酒精而昏睡过去。

Mark的心直接跳到喉咙口，握住方向盘的手忍不住颤动起来。

他听见了。

他都听见了。

“不能告诉我么？”Eduardo抹了一把眼睛，他以为那串号码和自己有关。

“那是航班号，Wardo，”Mark翕动着颤抖的嘴唇解释道，“你大概自己都不记得了，那是你去新加坡的航班号。”

他黑进航空公司的时候被Sean Parker看见了，所以他知道Mark从那时起就在后悔自己的决定，并且不止一次地嘲笑他不能追回一趟已经结束飞行的航班。

Mark是想过挽回，但是对Eduardo的爱让他退缩，他不敢面对自己伤害过的人。所以最终他什么都没有对Eduardo解释，没有追过去，甚至没有去和他告别。

纵使上过时代周刊，在Facebook上follow他的人铺天盖地，H33也因为他而成为朝圣胜地，但Mark也清楚自己挽留人的天赋可以用可怜二字来形容。

但好在Mark Zuckerberg不抗拒长大。小混蛋确实可能长成大混蛋，但感谢上帝，他出落成了一个更为成熟、勇敢的好人。时隔多年，他终于学会了对爱的人坦诚。

他有了面对错误的勇气，也明白自己当时对Eduardo毫无成本的索求和现在耐心的等待之间有着天壤之别。

还没等Eduardo再说些什么，Mark的手机突然响了。

他接起电话，眉头一挑，低声说了几句，很快就又挂断了，看着坐在副驾驶位子上的男人欲言又止。

Eduardo用目光询问他发生了什么。

Mark说：“刚刚Zach打了电话来，他拒绝了我的收购。他说，他想要一个只属于他的机会。”

Eduardo点点头。这个结果或许让他惊喜，但并不算太意外。他知道硅谷这一扇通天的大门打动了他们，自己的企划书最多只是他们雄心壮志的催化剂。

他想起自己第一次对Zach提及天使投资时对方眼睛被点亮的样子，恍惚之间穿过重重时空的薄纱，他透过对方看懂了二十岁的Mark。

做错的何止当年只有Mark一个人呢？

“那么，Wardo。”

Mark的声音有些发紧。

“请问我是否也能有一个属于自己的机会？”


	6. Chapter 6

Ep.06

Eduardo在第二天早上知道了Zach正式拒绝了收购的消息。Aaron也跟着松了一口气，摘下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁，他本来都做好打价格战的准备，甚至去找银行商量了近一轮的融资，幸好全部都没用上。  
说来奇怪，Eduardo和Mark绕了一大圈，然后回到了从前朋友的关系。没有让Dustin大惊小怪，没有让Chris再为了什么天外飞锅而熬夜加班，甚至都没有让Sean Parker再逮到机会冷嘲热讽。他们之间扎实而可靠，但一直不再是恋人。  
他们会一起讨论硅谷的行情，一起吃周六的午餐，偶尔还会一起去遛狗。  
但这对他而言不是爱情。  
Aaron非但戒烟计划失败，他的烟瘾还越来越大，休息时间几乎全耗在吸烟室里，为了掩盖身上的烟味每天补三次香水。Eduardo出于对同事和朋友的关心，温言相劝。  
Aaron那时正在办公桌前忙一份新的私募基金Eduardo还没来得及把一句关心说完，Aaron放在桌上的手机就震动起来，手机屏幕上是Sean Parker的名字。  
但是Aaron依旧走进吸烟室里点了一根烟，一口接一口地抽，他明明看到了屏幕暗了又亮，却视而不见。  
Eduardo感觉气氛有点尴尬。  
此时已经过了下班的时间，他今晚有约，Zach的公司终于步入正轨，他邀请了自己也邀请了Mark去参加庆功派对。  
Aaron察觉到了同事关切的目光，表情八风不动下暗流深藏。  
“Eduardo，我很羡慕你，我也很羡慕Mark。”  
Eduardo知道自己不必多言，他点点头跟Aaron告别，动身去Zach那里参加派对，假装自己没有看见Aaron去吸烟室里点烟时悄然发红的眼眶。

其实大部分geek的派对都有些陈词滥调，啤酒，自以为酷的音乐和星球大战系列的内部笑话。Eduardo是经历过凤凰社的人，见过的大场面太多了，所以对派对本身的预期并不高。  
他到的时候Mark已经到了，Eduardo一眼就看见他一个人坐在角落里。  
Zach很热情地欢迎了Eduardo，仿佛他是什么重大的宾客，但其实他们的商业合作关系一年多以前就已经结束了。收到派对邀请的时候他就有些受宠若惊，他作为天使投资人早就收回了自己应得的报酬，Zach没有让他失望，后来他凭借自己的努力在PE阶段找到了更多资源，早就不需要Eduardo特意来保驾护航了。  
直到Zach在门口见了他之后特意绕了一大圈去冰箱里把啤酒递给他，Eduardo才有点明白过来他的用意。  
无论自己在和派对上的谁交谈，Zach的眼神始终都黏在自己身上。他还太稚嫩了，不会掩饰自己的感情，一笔一划全部写在了自己的脸上，笑起来傻里傻气的。  
在场的明眼人都看出来了。包括Mark。  
而Eduardo没有明确地拒绝Zach，也没有点头答应。就像他那晚面对Mark时的态度一模一样。  
Zach不善言辞，羞涩腼腆，二十岁的硅谷男孩有的特点他几乎都有，笑起来甚至有几分讨人喜欢的乖巧模样。他看上去有点像Mark但是又比二十岁的Mark更加真诚温润，Eduardo从他身上也能看到灿若繁星的内心世界和远大征程的自信。  
这或许是他在硅谷多如牛毛的小型创业公司里唯独留意Zach的第一个原因。  
其实在场的人里Eduardo认识的人寥寥无几，他下意识地开始找Mark的身影。果不其然，时隔多年Mark Zuckerberg在派对里都显得有点无所适从，他拿了一瓶啤酒坐在角落里静静地看着，仿佛只是一块会呼吸的布景，直到有人发现他是大名鼎鼎的Zuckerberg时去找他搭讪，他才会有点反应。他礼貌而冷淡，寥寥数语往往就足够把人婉转地打发走。  
Eduardo走到了专属于Mark的派对角落。大概是年纪大了，他们开始叙旧，第一个跳入脑海里的还是Dustin的生日趴。  
他们都还记得，大学时代的Dustin在喝醉了以后抱着哈佛的邮筒吐了一晚上的故事。Eduardo至今想起来都忍俊不住，Mark在Eduardo笑出声的时候也跟着笑了。  
他们靠着墙壁，整个世界只剩下这一个角落，思绪都飞出硅谷，停留在多年前的波士顿。  
所有属于他们的故事都那么长。  
派对结束的时候Mark一个人先走了，Eduardo被Zach叫住了，大男孩支支吾吾说了半天也没表白出个名堂。  
巴西男人叹了一口气，不留痕迹地对Zach摇摇头，轻声说了一句抱歉。  
Zach却因此着急了起来，他说话越发磕磕巴巴：“这没有什么值得抱歉的，Saverin先生，我知道的，这没有关系的，是我太……”  
“Zach，你值得更好的人。”  
Eduardo温柔地笑了笑，跟他挥手告别，转身走入加州的夜色。  
出乎意料的是，他看见Mark一个人站在灯下，手插在卫衣口袋里，目光放空，听见他的声音才回过头来。  
“一起走？”  
Mark刚刚出去了就在外面等Eduardo。  
“好。”巴西男人点点头。  
两人走在寂静的夜里，身边徐徐而来的风如同河道一样把他们圈在这里，黑暗不分错对地包容着他们。  
Eduardo先开的口。  
“平心而论，Zach他是个不错的人。”  
Mark点点头。他是真的成熟了。他在那天Eduardo没有给自己明确答复的时候就该知道是这样的结局了。其实没什么不好，他早就不是当年那个因为和Erica分手就在网上破口大骂的男孩，如果Eduardo真的喜欢Zach，也许真的会就此放手也说不定。毕竟他能做的都做了。  
他尽力了。所以他没有遗憾了。  
但他的脚步还是停留在了路口，他想等Eduardo亲口给他承诺，告诉他自己可以和其他很好也很适合他的人走下去。  
Mark会把这看成最后的告别。他感觉自己也要说些什么，想了想，对Eduardo说道：“Zach他确实是个不错的人。”  
终有一别。Mark Zuckerberg面色沉静，静静地凝视夜色里自己所爱的人温柔的轮廓。他会记住他的。  
Eduardo发出低低的笑声，晚风带来树叶和水果的气息，吹拂着他不长不短的发梢。  
“只是他……可惜了。”  
“怎么可惜了？”Mark不解。  
Eduardo往前走了几步，似是在酝酿着什么，然后他回过头，定定地注视着还愣在原地的Mark，焦糖色的眼里满是温柔的倒影。

“只可惜他建立的不是Facebook，不然倒也不错。”

Mark Zuckerberg一直到他们的婚礼才忍不住问Eduardo为什么当时依旧选择了他而不是干净得像一张白纸的Zach。  
Eduardo伸手点了点他的脸颊：“大概是因为，他笑起来没有酒窝？”  
Mark低下头，他抑制不住地开始傻笑，Eduardo顺势亲了亲他脸颊上那道狭长的酒窝。  
答案当然不是那么简单。其实原本Eduardo以为自己永远都不会再接受任何人，包括Mark在内的任何人。Zach暗示他的时候他就敲定了主意去拒绝的。然而对Zach摇头的时候，他的心上拂过一道影影绰绰的熟悉的名字。  
所以他决定直面自己。Mark是个勇敢的人，Eduardo想要和他一样。  
Dustin拿着摄像机哇哇大叫，这一段说什么也要上传到Facebook，不能再便宜了tumblr，Chris懒得管胡闹的Dustin，这阵忙完之后Mark答应给他放个假，他现在心情格外美丽，就算Dustin闹翻了天他也一点都不生气。  
Sean Parker自然也在。他依旧是座上宾里不可或缺的一员，身边男男女女自然又是数不胜数。  
Sean Parker就是Sean Parker。  
Eduardo只感觉自己的衣角被Mark扯了一记，他对着Mark的方向看了过去，目光落到了Aaron Sullivan身上。  
Aaron的目光只停留在了Sean身上一眼，便匆匆离开了欢乐而喧哗的人群。  
Eduardo想要叹气，却被Mark用手指盖住了嘴唇。  
“你不能在我们的婚礼上为别人难过。”  
Eduardo无奈地笑着说好，任由Mark松开了手指，轻轻地吻了吻他。

Sean Parker在Mark和Eduardo的婚礼过后很难得地一个人离开。  
他没有去自己常去的俱乐部，也没有回家。  
在手机上花了一些时间之后，他找到了某一家十几岁时就常去的地下酒吧，像当年一样卷了一根大麻烟，坐在角落里捂着脸哭出了声。

硅谷的城区除去当地特有的电子和数码区域以外，酒吧和俱乐部也是触目皆是。五光十色的霓虹灯把夜色的安详冲得很淡，仿佛硅谷是个一座精密的不夜城。  
这片土地上孕育了太多传奇故事，人们曾经热议过的Microsoft，Google和Apple。Facebook前不久刚刚收购了WhatsApp也是其中一件。  
Sean Parker坐在自己新买的敞篷车里，神色几分不耐烦。他晚上十点有个酒吧的约会要赴，此刻正在赶时间。  
不巧吃了个红灯，他不得不在白线前停下。  
目光随意地一瞥，他才发现自己左侧的车道上的那辆布加迪威龙里坐着Aaron Sullivan和另一个看上去不过二十岁出头的大男孩。  
自从Mark婚礼过后他就再也没有见过自己的旧情人。  
要不是今天Aaron要抽烟所以开了窗，他怕也是很难发现他。  
Sean眯着眼睛，只看见Aaron旁边那个男孩有一头金色的卷发，有点鹰钩鼻，下巴略方。  
匆匆一瞥，眉眼有Sean Parker少年时俊俏的影子。  
Aaron在Sean察觉到他的时候也看到了他，他们的目光飞速地粘合在一起，只半秒钟就飞速跳开，仿佛视线触及了滚烫的烙铁。  
红灯跳成黄色，再然后变成了绿灯。  
他们都看着自己的车道，踩下了油门，两辆车朝着不同的方向背道而驰，两人都只在后视镜里静静地目送彼此远去。  
Aaron副驾驶位子上的年轻的恋人根本没发现他是否有异样。大男孩正在用手机刷着Facebook。  
“哇，你看，今天是Mark Zuckerberg和Eduardo Saverin结婚一周年啊。”  
Aaron想起来似乎是差不多有那么久了。  
是一年了。  
Dustin在Facebook首页上放了Mark和Eduardo结婚一周年派对的图片。照片感觉是在谁家的餐桌上拍的，Eduardo不知道听见了谁说的话在开怀大笑，Mark坐在他身旁撑着脑袋，弯着嘴角温柔地注视着他的丈夫。  
Aaron在下一个遇到红灯的路口停下了车，瞥了一眼照片，淡淡地说：“他们是很可爱的一对。”  
然后他转而问自己年轻的恋人：“你今晚想去哪儿？”  
二十岁出头的大男孩想法多但拿不定主意，干脆让Aaron帮他做决定。  
他随口报了一个地方。男孩点点头，说好。  
那家酒吧在他熟悉的地方，所以他根本不用看GPS导航，直接调转了方向盘，车驶入繁华城区里灯红酒绿的霓虹深处。  
这只是硅谷无数个日日夜夜里最平常普通的一个不眠夜。

全文完


End file.
